At the present time there are a number of commercially available devices for producing juice and processed food. These devices can be operated manually or are electrically powered such that the processing function is done automatically. One of the disadvantages common in the prior art has been that the food residue or dregs remaining in the device after extraction of the processed food had to be removed by manual means, thus making the traditional food processor more difficult to use. One of the objects of the present invention is to provide an improved food processor and juice extractor which automatically discharges the unwanted residue or food dregs remaining in the device.
Another disadvantage of the prior art is that they were difficult to disassemble and clean after use. Accordingly, it is another object of this invention to provide for a device that overcomes these additional drawbacks.
One example of a prior art device which provides for a means to discharge dregs is U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,430 to Wang. In this device, a dregs displacement switch expels residue or dregs via a dregs outlet incorporated within the structure of the container cover by utilization of centrifugal force. Although the device in Wang is adequate for its intended purpose, the dregs displacement switch described and claimed herein provides certain advantages over the design found in Wang. Particularly, Wang has no means to return the switch to a disengaged position after use without having to manually manipulate the switch.
The device described herein includes other novel features distinguishing it over the prior art which will become apparent from the following drawings and written description.